The Great Game
by TiannaofNugyta
Summary: This is the ultimate crossover event with MARVEL and DC with an original villain. Let me know what you think will happen. Feel free to review and PM me.
1. Chapter 1

This is written purely for the sake of entertainment and is in no way affiliated with DC or MARVEL comics. I do not own most of these characters. With that said this is my sister's and my take on how the comic book universe should work. We have brought DC and MARVEL together along with a few new heroes and a brand new villain. We have tried to keep most of the characters the same but we have changed a few things about many of them just to keep you guessing. Enjoy!

The Great Game

Chapter 1

**Wolverine**

Logan was on another routine mission to pick up a mutant whose powers had just manifested. He did this a lot. It seemed mutants were popping up all over the place. The X-men didn't usually go get them unless their powers became too difficult for them to handle, but this one was different. She was the princess of the foreign country of Nugyta and was soon to be crowned as queen.* Jean, the resident telepath of the X-men, couldn't precisely determine the girl's power set. They decided to send someone to keep an eye on things and make sure they didn't get out of hand so they sent Logan. Why not? With a healing factor that made him nearly invincible, as well as six indestructible adamantium claws, he knew exactly how to handle himself if a mutant's powers got out of control (as they tended to do when they first manifested.)

"You have early reached your destination," droned the X-men's specialized helicopter they called Velocity. Logan reflected upon the information Jean had given him about Nugyta. It was located in South America, deep in the Andes Mountains. The village had been built in the crater of an extinct volcano. The people made a living out of farming the fertile soil on the volcano's slopes. Very little was known about the people and culture of Nugyta. "Prepare for landing," Velocity alerted him. Logan looked for people who might see the helicopter coming in to land but saw no one. They were probably gathered in the palace for the coronation. After the helicopter landed he activated the camouflage mode and began looking for way to covertly enter the palace. He saw a door on the side that was unguarded. They probably didn't get many intruders inside the volcano. The palace, while quite large, was only one story high and on the outside the grass had been allowed to grow over the entire building making it look as though it had risen from the ground. The inside was very different. The grand furniture had been carved from black volcanic rock and was covered with various animal hides. The lights had been carved to look like flames and the colors inside them were different shades of yellow and orange. The atmosphere of the place was like being inside a volcano without the heat. As suspected everyone was in the throne room, excited at the prospect of getting to watch and celebrate the coronation of the princess. Logan found a hiding spot behind a black pillar and began surveying the people. They were all dressed in some kind of ceremonial garb consisting mainly of a black tunic which was accentuated with various orange and yellow accessories. Suddenly, the lights faded and everyone got very quiet. There was a shower of sparks in front of the throne and suddenly the lights came back on, revealing a young lady standing in front of the throne dressed in the same outfit as her people but significantly more elaborate. The people clapped and cheered until the princess raised her hand in a motion for them to be calm.

"People of Nugyta," she declared, in a voice that carried effortlessly throughout the large room, "thank you for allowing me to reign as queen. I promise to do everything in my power to be a fair and just ruler in return for your loyalty." The room erupted into cheers again. The princess turned to one of the priests who were standing ready to crown her and he handed her a black rock. She turned back to the people and said, "You all recognize the rock of the volcano, the symbol of our existence. And you all remember that many years ago the volcano erupted and molten lava flowed forth bringing destruction to everything in its path, but later the lava cooled, hardening into this rock. This will be the symbol of my rule to remind us that even through difficult times we will come through stronger!" Her voice rose until at the end of her speech she was practically shouting and the people loved it. The room became so filled with cheers and shouts of approval that Logan decided even if the volcano did erupt no one would notice. The girl was holding up the rock, basking in the praise of her people when suddenly the rock disintegrated in her hands. The room became quiet for several seconds while the people looked at each other and the princess, both trying to decide what had just happened. She turned to the priest, seeking an explanation. He had none. The people started to murmur. One of the other priests quickly produced another rock and gave it to her. She held it up to the people, but suddenly it disintegrated as well. Instantly, the room erupted into chaos. The people's reactions varied from staring in bewilderment at the girl, to panicking and trying to run out of the room. The guards were trying to restore some order to the place and the priests were trying to shelter the princess and take her back to her rooms, but when she touched the throne and reduced it to dust, they backed away in fear and unease. Logan decided it was time to take action and get her out of there before the people got hostile. He ran through the crowd, leaped onto the dais and grabbed the girl's arms.

"Don't touch me!" she ordered. "I don't know what's going on but I can't control it!" Logan was surprised. Usually when a new mutant's powers first manifest it was all they could do to not go crazy and start destroying everything, but the princess was more worried about whether or not she would hurt him.

"Just come with me. Let's get you safe and then I'll explain everything." he said in his best reassuring tone.

"What about my people?" she asked. There it was again. That strange calmness that he rarely found in a new mutant.

"Don't worry about them," he said. "The guards will get everyone out and then we'll figure out what to do with your people once we've figured out what to do with you. Come on, let's-"

"No, wait I have to get something first," she said urgently. Logan thought about it a minute and then decided that it should be fine to let the girl get a few personal belongings as long as they hurried.

"Alright," he replied, "let's go." They rushed away and he let her take the lead. As they were running the girl asked,

"What is happening to me?"

"You're a mutant." he replied. "So am I and a lot of others. We have powers that usually manifest at times of heightened emotional stress. Until you learn to control them they are pretty unpredictable and can cause a lot of damage." They arrived at her room and Logan stood outside the door as the girl quickly changed into something less formal. While he stood there a voice crackled through on Logan's earpiece which allowed him and the rest of the X-men to stay connected during missions. Now that he thought about it, it was strange that no one had contacted him the entire time he had been there.

"Lo- Logan can you hear me?" He recognized Storm's voice and replied,

"Yeah, I can hear you. Where have you been. It's been the most peaceful mission I've had in a while without all you people yelling in my ear," he said jokingly.

"Logan there's a problem. The MRD are on their way. They managed to block our communications and Forge was only just now able to break through. They should be there any minute. You need to get out of there."

"We'll be leaving in just a minute. I let the girl grab some stuff first," he answered. "Logan out." Crap, he thought. The MRD or Mutant Response Division always tried to get in the way. They especially enjoyed capturing mutants and taking them to their 'detaining facilities' where the conditions were about as good as prison. He couldn't let the girl get captured and while he could easily take out an MRD squad, it wasn't good press for a member of the X-men to be seen attacking them, so they tried to avoid open confrontation whenever possible. The best option was to get the girl out as quickly as possible. He turned and knocked. "Kid," he yelled through the door, "we gotta go." She walked out quickly a moment later and turned and began running further down the corridor. "Hey!" he yelled, "the door is this way."

"I have to get something," she yelled back. Logan sighed and ran after her. At this rate open confrontation was going to be unavoidable. The girl ran to another room and darted inside.

"Alright," he growled as he entered the room, "I understand it's hard to-whoa." Logan stopped and looked around. The room was a very well stocked armory with thousands of various weapons, including some he had never even seen before. "What were you planning to do? Take over neighboring volcano villages?" He asked.

"They are relics," she replied. The girl was kneeling in front of a small glass case. She opened it delicately and took out a small dagger. It was fairly nondescript with a grey blade and black handle. Logan wondered for a moment why it wasn't disintegrating but then decided he could let Jean and Hank figure out the specifics of her power set. She looked at it for several seconds and then sheathed it. Standing she said "Ok we can go now." Logan wasn't sure what the importance of the knife was but he decided to ask questions later. He turned and ran out the door, pausing to make sure she followed. They ran out into the hall and stopped short. MRD were everywhere. Logan quickly dragged the girl back into the room and shut the door quietly.

"Is there another way out of here?" he asked the girl.

"Not out of the armory. It was designed to be hard to get into, but there is a hiding spot." She led him to the back of the room and handed him a small mirror.

"What's this?" he growled.

"Stand right here and hold this." she ordered. Logan had no idea what she was planning but he did as she asked. She went over to the wall and flipped a switch. Five incredibly thin multicolored light beams bounced off of the mirror Logan was holding and onto the opposite wall revealing a pattern of holes in the wall. The girl ran over to it and pressed the holes in a specific sequence. The wall opened to reveal well furnished room. "Come on," she said urgently. "I can hear them coming. He ran to the room turning off the switch as he went past and helped her shut the door to the hidden room. And not a moment too soon, as Logan heard the MRD rush in and start yelling orders. The girl walked over to a chair, sat down and started examining her knife. Logan sat down in another. He hadn't had a chance to really look at the girl before and she was really kind of pretty. She was approximately 5'7" and had a delicate figure with white skin. Her hair was almost waist length and light blonde. Suddenly she looked up at him and he noticed her incredibly green eyes. She said, "I don't hear them anymore." Logan used his enhanced senses and realized he couldn't hear them either.

"I think you're right. Let's see if we can get out of here." They pulled open the door and snuck out. He and the girl walked quietly down the corridor and rounded a corner to find about ten MRD soldiers with guns pointed in their direction. Logan grabbed her and turned around shielding her body with his own. He looked back down the corridor and saw the rest of the squad coming to surround them. Yeah, open confrontation was definitely going to happen. "Ok kid, when I say the word, you run and get outside. I'll join you soon," he said quickly. She nodded and got ready.

'Bamf'

A red demon-looking creature with a pointed tail suddenly appeared right in front of them.

"Alright kids and the word is; grab on and don't let go until the ride has come to a complete stop," the creature said with a mischievous grin.

"Azazel! Stop messing around and get us out of here," Logan snapped. He turned to the girl and said "Don't let go, alright?"

"Don't worry about me - just get us OUT of here," she yelled.

"Don't move and put your hands in the air!" The MRD officer shouted at them.

"Time to go," Azazel said and grabbed their hands.

'Bamf'

And they were gone. They reappeared inside the Velocity.

"Wow," the girl said, "that was exhilarating."

"Really?" Azazel asked incredulously, "usually the first time is pretty hard on people, however; I get the feeling you aren't like most people." She blushed and looked away.

"Get out of the way Romeo," Logan said gruffly, slipping into the pilot's seat and starting up the Velocity. "Took your sweet time getting here," he called back to Azazel.

"Well Nugyta is a hard place to find and I kinda figured you wanted an opportunity to handle an MRD squad on your own," Azazel replied with a teasing note in his voice.

"Aww shut up," Logan said, teasing right back. The girl was in the back with Azazel.

"So you've had quite a day," he said, trying to break the ice.

"Yes, but at least you two were there to rescue me."

"Hey, it's what we do," he said nonchalantly. "Oh and not to pry but what's your name?" he asked.

"It's Tianna."

*Nugyta: pronounced Noo-jih-tuh.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I know this one doesn't make much sense with the first one but just bear with me and it all gets explained in the third one. Thanks to everyone who read my first chapter!

MARVEL and DC own these amazing characters. This is written purely for the sake of entertainment and I do not make any profit from this.

Chapter 2

**Azazel**

Azazel ducked quickly as the large blade that was meant for his head whistled past. He then spun around and slammed his opponent in the stomach with a swift kick. He doubled over in pain and Azazel took the opportunity to wrap his tail around the man's neck. He pulled him up with enough pressure to cause the thug to gasp for breath and waited for Nightwing and Gambit to finish off this guy's associates. Soon enough, they walked over to interrogate Azazel's captive.

"Where is Louis Ferryman?" Nightwing demanded.

"Like I'd tell you," the thug spat. Azazel wrapped his tail tighter around the guy's neck and the man started to turn blue. "Okay, okay," he gasped. Azazel loosened his grip just a bit.

"Tell us where Louis Ferryman is," Nightwing said again, glaring at the thug with one of his intimidating stares.

"I don't know," the man said, avoiding Nightwing's eyes. "He never contacted us in person."

"How can we get a hold of him?" Nightwing asked.

"This phone is what he always called us on," the thug said handing Nightwing a cell phone. "Now demon-boy, let me go." he demanded.

"Not a chance," Azazel said, pinning the man's arms behind his back with a pair of Nightwing's handcuffs. "However we will make sure the police get you a nice jail cell where you can tell the other inmates all about how you were taken down by the Terrific Trio."

"The Terrific Trio?" Gambit asked with his heavy French accent.

"Just trying it out," Azazel joked. "Hey Nightwing, any luck with the phone?" he asked turning to find the hero trying to track the signal from the most recent call.

"I'm working on it," Nightwing replied, absorbed in his hacking. He had asked Azazel and Gambit, his two best friends, to come help him track down Bludhaven's newest crime lord, Louis Ferryman. So far they had interrogated several gang members that were presumably working with Ferryman but these were the first to have any possible information. Nightwing was almost finished with the phone when suddenly it started vibrating violently. The hero suddenly realized what was wrong with it and quickly threw the device as far as he could, seconds before it exploded.

Azazel heard sirens in the distance. He grabbed Gambit and Nightwing and 'Bamf'-they were in Nightwing's apartment known as the Loft. "Well, I guess we're back to square one," Azazel said, sitting down on the couch dejectedly.

"What's our next move?" Gambit asked.

"Before the phone exploded, I managed to get some information off of it and it should only take a minute to decrypt," Nightwing said with a grin, walking into the bedroom to sit down at his computer..

"Of course he did," Azazel said, dryly.

"I got it!" Nightwing exclaimed from the other room after a few minutes. He burst back into the main room of the Loft. "The last call came from the Iceberg Lounge."

"Then he must be working with the Penguin on something." Gambit asked.

"We should probably get down there and check it out." Nightwing replied.

"Alright, next stop, the Iceberg Lounge," Azazel said, grabbing his two friends and 'Bamf'.

**Red Robin**

Tim Drake/Red Robin was on the roof of the Iceberg Lounge. He was tracking the evil Erin McKillen whose latest escapades appeared to be breaking several notorious villains out of prison. The rest of the Teen Titans team were trying to track down the villains which left him to try and find the mastermind. Using his formidable detective skills, the young hero had tracked McKillen to Oswald Cobblepot's lounge. His infrared goggles picked up four heat signatures in the Penguin's office so Robin snuck in through the vent system. The lounge was closed for the night and the Boy Wonder didn't have any trouble weaving through the halls toward the office. Suddenly, he heard a slight noise behind him. Robin turned quickly, grabbing his bo staff and whipping it above his head as he did. As he brought the staff down, it was met by a pair of familiar looking escrima sticks.

"Nightwing?" Robin whispered, recognizing the midnight blue 'V' on his friend's costume. "What are you doing in the Iceberg Lounge?"

"I'm tracking Louis Ferryman and the latest intel I have said that he was here," Nightwing explained. "What are you doing?"

"Erin McKillen is back in town and she's been releasing villains from various prisons. I've managed to track her here," Robin answered, putting his staff away and resuming his walk toward the office.

"Two notorious crime lords working together with the Penguin?" Nightwing said suspiciously as the hall opened up into the large lounge area.

"Make that three," a new voice whispered from above them.

"Batgirl!" the boys said in unison, looking up. "Haven't seen you for a while." Batgirl/Stephanie Brown leaped down gracefully from her perch on top of one of the balconies.

"Well you haven't been around," she said, giving each of them a quick hug. "So I hear we're having a crime party. Sounds fun."

"Not really," Nightwing said, only halfway joking. "Louis Ferryman tried to kill me with an exploding phone."

"And Erin McKillen broke several villains out of prison," Red Robin added.

"Let's not forget about me," Batgirl protested. "I've been chasing Ricardo Diaz for days. He's manufactured some new drug and is selling it all over the streets."

"I thought I might find you all here," a deep voice growled from the shadows. The three whirled around in surprise.

"Ok seriously?!" Nightwing complained. "I trained with you for nine years and I still can't do the whole 'hide in a shadow and scare people half to death' thing." Batman walked out into the open.

"Everything that has happened with the crime lords resurfacing has been part of the Penguin's plan. Somehow, I don't think it is a coincidence that the four of us are here at the same time chasing four different crime lords," Batman explained. "We need to spread out and get to the Penguin before he starts whatever he has planned. Nightwing, you go high and keep an eye on things. Batgirl and Robin you take the east and west sides." Suddenly the floor opened underneath them and they were plunged into icy water. Batman managed to fire his grappling line and it caught on one of the balcony railings. As Batman began to swing over the water, the railing broke and Batman fell backwards. The floor quickly closed back up with the four heroes trapped underneath.


End file.
